Carry You Home
by CeciPotterWeasley
Summary: Carry You Home- James Blunt Los pensamientos de Ginny y Harry durante la gran batalla... Como la pelirroja de ojos color chocolates, devuelve a Harry a donde pertenece... A una vida junto a ella..


Estaba muy nervioso, más de lo normal, no sabía qué hacer y quería detener toda esa locura.

Por varios lugares de la Sala de Menesteres, desfilaban alumnos del E.D, muchos entraban por varios lugares que yo desconocía.

Todos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y hablaban animadamente

¿Por qué?

Yo sentía una angustia que me oprimía el pecho y con mucha suerte podrían lograr sacarme alguna palabra. Miraba a todas direcciones, confundido, no tenía la más remota idea de que hacer o a donde ir.

De repente note que Cho Chang me estaba mirando, mientras hablaba de algo, ni siquiera sabía muy bien de que, Luna la interrumpió y luego pude oír un ruido desde la parte de atrás de todos los alumnos, ellos abrieron paso y me quede estático, era Ginny.

Jamás la había imaginado tan hermosa, ni tan triste.

Al verme sano, sonrió de una manera encantadora y maravillosa, haciendo erizar los vellos de mi nuca, como casi siempre lo hacía.

_**El problema es su único amor y el esta de vuelta.**_

_**Hace lucir su cuerpo más cansado de lo que en verdad esta.**_

_**Ella dijo que se había ido hace mucho**_

_**No tenemos mucho que decir en este momento**_

_**El problema es la forma de caer,**_

_**Caer, Caer.**_

Lo miro desde un rincón, Harry parece muy preocupado, veo como Cho lo mira, sé que no es momento de ponerme celosa, pero detesto que lo mire así, sin embargo, me alivia que él no le preste atención.

Harry esta afligido, se puede notar, se mueve de aquí para allá, luego vuelve a detenerse y me mira, me sonríe y sus ojos brillan. Yo entiendo que significa, debo tratar de quedarme en la Sala, protegida por los demás.

_**Mientras más fuerte eres, más tierno te vuelves.**_

_**¿Estoy viéndote respirar por última vez?**_

_**Cantaré una canción para tu corazón,**_

_**Pero lo haré en silencio,**_

_**Me miras y se lo que significa**_

_**Si, te llevaré a casa,**_

_**Yo te llevare a casa.**_

Camino hacía el bosque, dejo atrás tantas cosas, hasta mi vida.

Silenciosamente dejo caer las lágrimas sobre mi rostro, luego, súbitamente me detengo.

A tan solos unos pasos más allá, veo a Ginny junto a una niña pequeña, apoyándola y dándole ánimos… Diciéndole que debe ser fuerte y que todo se terminaría tarde o temprano.

Sonrió bajo mi capa de invisibilidad, observando a mi Ginny, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que me detenga, deseando que me regrese a casa, que me abrace… Que me cuide

_**Si tuviera alas, ella volaría lejos,**_

_**Algún día, Dios le dará unas,**_

_**El problema será la forma de caer,**_

_**Caer, Caer.**_

Siento algo rozarme, puedo sentir su presencia, se que él se encamina hacia el bosque, se que él va a entregarse.

Lo que no se, es como detenerlo.

Suelto varias lágrimas y miro hacía el lugar en donde lo siento, sonrió con gran tristeza, a pesar de no poder ver nada, yo se que Harry esta allí, en algún lugar.

Y así como yo sé que él está allí, quiero que también sepa, que yo lo amaré por siempre, hasta el final.

_**Mientras más fuerte te eres, más tierno te vuelves.**_

_**¿Estoy viéndote respirar por última vez?**_

_**Cantaré una canción para tu corazón**_

_**Pero lo haré en silencio**_

_ **Me miras y se lo que significa**_

_**Si, te llevare a casa**_

_**Yo te llevare a casa.**_

Hagrid me carga en brazos, ya llegamos a Hogwarts, Voldemort me cree muerto y lo anuncia a todos.

Oigo gritos desgarradores, sollozos y a gente pronunciar mi nombre con desesperación, pero el grito que me dolió en el alma, fue el de Ginny.

Voldemort la calla, pero sigo oyendo sus sollozos, sin verla, puedo sentir lo triste y sola que se siente.

No quería hacerla sufrir así, no de esa manera, pero era por su bien.

Todo era por protegerla a ella y a los que la rodearan, todo era por un mundo mágico mejor.

_**Y todo luce bonito esta noche, esta noche.**_

_**Y la pequeña alegre niña que fue en algún verano,**_

_**Esta triste en esta noche, en este mundo.**_

_**Sus lágrimas brillan ante las estrellas y la luna.**_

Desde lejos puedo verla, esta peleando contra Bellatrix, la más poderosa de todos los Mortífagos.

Observo aterrado como una Maldición Asesina la roza… Ginny, me dirijo hacía ella, pero antes de llegar, veo que sigue de pie, sigue en la lucha y no se rendirá por nada ni nadie, quiere venganza, por su hermano y por todos los que murieron injustamente, además, ella también quiere un mundo tranquilo y seguro para todos.

_**Mientras más fuerte eres, más tierna te vuelves.**_

_**¿Estoy viéndote respirar por última vez?**_

_**Cantaré una canción para tu corazón,**_

_**Pero estaré callado,**_

_**Me miras y se lo que significa,**_

_**Ahora te podré llevar a casa,**_

_**Yo te llevaré a casa.**_

Luego de una gran pelea, entro en el Gran Salón con expresión alegre y victoriosa, todos me felicitan contentos.

La busco con la mirada, no la encuentro y se me oprime el pecho.

De pronto la veo, corriendo hacía mi, con una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad, me rodea el cuello con los brazos y sin poder contenerme, hago algo que quiero hacer desde hace más de 1 año, la beso, de nuevo, frente a todos.

Tras minutos, quizás horas o hasta días, nos separamos, Ginny me mira ruborizada y yo le sonrió, la abrazo con fuerza, demostrándole que de ahora en adelante, jamás la iba a dejar de nuevo, todos nos festejan y yo jamás creí estar tan feliz en toda mi vida, al fin podría realizar una vida al lado de la única cosa real en el mundo, para mí.

_**Mientras más fuertes somos, más tiernos nos volvemos.**_

_**Estábamos viéndonos y creímos vernos respirar por última vez**_

_**Cantaremos una canción para nuestros corazones,**_

_**Pero lo haremos callados,**_

_**Nos miramos y sabemos lo que significa.**_

_**Podemos regresar a casa.**_

- Te prometí regresar a casa, Ginny… Tú me devolviste a casa, por ti quise volver a casa- dije en un susurro, Ginny me sonrió enternecida y me abrazo. Tantos años de casados, y ella me veía con los mismos ojos, con los mismos ojos de aquella jovencita de 15 años, con aquellos ojos color chocolate, que jamás en mi vida, olvidare.


End file.
